


Mcyt Oneshots

by The__Blade



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Blade/pseuds/The__Blade
Summary: Technoblade Is a god, but gods don't stay in the mortal realm forever.Tommy doesnt realize this until it's too late.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mcyt Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> this is only being uploaded because my friend told me i should. might make a part 2 if i feel like it

Technoblade is a God. Gods don't die. They may move on, and find a different form, but they don't die.  
So when Tommy finds Technoblade standing in the snow with a sword by his side- he's confused. Not that its an abnormal thing to witness, but his brother's complete stillness unnerved him. Usually, the man would be training, or checking on his dogs, or working on _something_. Him simply standing there doing _nothing_ was.. weird. So he goes out. Walks over to him. Waves a hand in front of his face a few times. "Hello? Earth to Techno! You in there, man? "His only response was a small smile forming on the mans face as his grip tightened on the blade in his hand.  
"You know, it's considered rude to interrupt a god."  
  
Tommy goes to retort before Techno opened his eyes. No longer a sweet pink, but now a blood red.  
  
"But I like you, so I'll let it slide this time."  
  


* * *

  
The next time he sees it happen he's Even More Concerned. Because now Technoblade isn't just standing doing nothing, he's twirling a sword in one hand with a book in the other. Which, again, isn't abnormal. But _usually_ he's inside the house. Safe. Warm and safe. Not sitting in the snow without anything to keep him even slightly warm. His cape was still slung over the couch.  
When Tommy decided to ask Phil, the man merely smiled sadly and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, he'll be fine."  
When he asked Ghostbur -not satisfied with his father's answer- he wished he didn't. Because the way the Ghost smiled and jumped was even more unsettling. "Oh this is great! Ive been so lonely without him- Oh this is absolutely perfect! I should go get friend, I'll be back Tommy!"  
And then he was gone.  
And Tommy still didn't have an answer.  
  


* * *

  
  
The last time he saw Technoblade doing something Usually Normal But In An Abnormal Way was the day his entire world crashed.  
  
  
"Technoblade..?"  
  
The hybrid smiled at him, the blood red eyes that pierced through his skull matching the growing red stain on his usually white dress shirt.  
  
"Until we meet again. Goodbye, My Theseus."  
  
  
  



End file.
